What Is Right Anymore?
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Two oneshots. The first one involves Riley from Pokemon Diamond and the second involves Cheryl from Pokemon Diamond. Just a little twist. ; Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon Diamond.
1. Riley x Dawn

Dawn was seriously confused. She was tag teaming with this man she met about a year ago named Riley. They met at -------- and here they were together at Battle Tower. Riley had given her an egg which she took good care of, and it hatched into a Riolu. She then raised that Riolu with the utmost care and it evolved into Lucario. She loved that Lucario. It was one of her best partners and it reminded her of the man she was battling alongside with now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year ago. In an inn. Not many knew about it. In fact, I took special care not to tell anyone. Not like there was one to tell; I was a loner, a wanderer, master Pokémon trainer. It was just how I was.

But then I met this young girl in ----------. She was tough and spritely. I could tell she'd go far as a trainer. Maybe rival myself. But it'd be a long time from now.

She was so cute in her little scarf and hat, black tank top and tiny pink skirt. Such a darling skirt. It showed off her long legs, long for a 13 year old. She had such long, silky, ebony hair. She was my anti-venom, my poison. A paradox. I wanted her and yet because of my longing for her, I was repelled by her. I didn't open up much. I helped her and then gave her an egg to remember me by. I left.

Yet that little vixen followed me to an inn. She wanted me to join her on her quest to become a Pokémon master. I said it was supposed to be like a coming-of-age journey; she was supposed to do it by herself. But she insisted that my vast knowledge of Pokémon could help her out and, quite tired from the rendezvous in the cave, I said she could stay with me at the inn.

Big mistake.

It was just a game of cards. Go fish, a completely innocent game. Then I challenged her to poker, because she somehow beat me at go fish. She beat me at poker too! Said her dad taught her to play. Damn wench. And out of my small rage, I challenged her to strip poker. She blanched. Yes, a 25 year old challenging a 13 year old to a juvenile game like that looked wrong, sounded wrong, _was_ wrong.

But she accepted.

And then I blanched, because this was wrong. I was getting all hot over a child, an innocent girl. I asked her, "You sure? I'm just a little shocked that you beat me at poker… You don't have to…"

"It's fine. Let's play," she claimed and I saw a fire burn in her eyes. A fire to win.

We played until about three in the morning. She was down to just her skirt and bra. I only had my boxers on. This game was definitely close.

And through some lucky twist of fate, I lost. I say lucky, because I didn't want to expose a young girl anymore than she already was. Most other perverted men would say otherwise.

But she seemed slightly disappointed. I was about to strip down completely, when she said, "Let me help."

For the first time in many years, I blushed. She took the remaining garment off and then continued to her own clothes. We stood starch naked in the dimly lit room staring at each other. In the eyes. This was wrong, _so_ _wrong_…

I turned away, and heard her whisper, "Am I not good enough…?" I turned back around and stammered, "It's not t-that, it's j-just th-that…"

"Oh, I see. You _don't_ have a Lolita complex?" She was about to replace her garments when I said, "It's not that either really… I like you and all, but this," I gesture to me and her, "is wrong."

"How so?" She inquired.

"I'm nearly twice your age. What if your mother or father found out?"

"I never said they had to," she said in a husky voice. Her eyes became heavily hooded, in a "Come hither" look.

"Dawn!" I try to turn but she grasps my head and looks me in the eye. "My mother lets me go out on my own, with only trapped animals in capsules to protect me. Not to mention, there are far worse men out there than you with your little complex." She raises an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think my mother cares about this?"

Before I could respond, she went on the tips of her toes and our lips met. It was tantalizing and electrifying. Before reason and logic could bombard my brain, Dawn and I made our way to the bed and made our own little journey.

It had been awhile since I was allowed inside a woman, much less a young girl. I had forgotten what that feeling of pleasure felt like. It was explosive and satisfying, something that could relax even the tensest of muscles.

Dawn, being a virgin, was extremely tight. She was also tiny under me. I felt like I dwarfed her. Thus, I felt both shame and somewhat mischievous. This would be bad if it got out, but hearing her whisper my name in a heavy voice filled with longing made me forget my shame and we continued for awhile, until our pleasure exploded and we both moaned. Finally, she nodded off in my arms.

I watched her seeping form until sunrise. I knew what had to be done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a year ago. I left the following morning, before she awoke. I left her a note of apology and gave her the best of luck, hoping we'd meet again. And fate let us meet again.

I would expect her to be angry, but a year's worth of being out by herself must have taught her to forgive and forget. In any case, she was ecstatic to see me again.

We battled a lot together in the fight area, and won every single fight. Dawn and I made a great team.

She was 14 now, and nearing her fifteenth birthday, May 28. I was 26 now, still too old for her, but in our minds, love knew no age.

After many Battle Tower battles, we decided to journey together. She was already the new champion, and had caught a good amount of Pokémon. Her journey to become the best was nearing its end.

We sat down at the Lake Valor Restaurant. While dining, we chatted about the near future. I asked her what she wanted to do after she caught every Pokémon known to man.

"It's weird; I really don't know. I never thought I'd become so powerful." She sipped on her soda to ruminate. "I suppose I could settle down for awhile and maybe become someone's mentor."

"Sounds like an excellent plan." I smiled at her while I cut into my steak. "A lot of new trainers look up to you, what with your takedown of Team Galactic and Champion status. You'll be an excellent mentor."

"Yeah," she replied and ate a bite of her chicken piccada. "But, I want you to be involved in my plans…"

I nearly choked. Dawn thought of me that way? True, we had become lovers of a sort, but we weren't exclusive (like we really wanted the world to know of our relationship status) and I really didn't see how it'd work out. The age difference, the maturity, the lack of experience… How could this work out?

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked politely. She chewed a little and swallowed.

"Well…"

But before she could finish, the waiter came with the check.

We walked out quietly. The sun was setting over the lake, causing a beautiful array of colors. Oranges blended with dark pinks, and faded into light lavenders and periwinkles, and going off into a deep blue. We sat there, released our Pokémon from their confinements and let them play along the shore. Dawn and I sat under a tree, watching our Pokémon romp and play, happy to have a break from rigorous battles.

This was the time to let everything out. To reveal all and see where the future would take us.

"Dawn, do you love me?"

It was out in the open, completely blunt and bold. She continued to stare at the sunset and silhouettes of our Pokémon. She sighed.

"Of course I do, Riley. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

I chuckled. "Despite everything, you love me?" She was so mature for a young girl.

She nodded. "I really don't care about age difference. It doesn't matter if two Pokémon are two completely different levels. They still can make an egg. They can still love." She smiled as she watched her newly caught Ninetales nuzzle against her Infernape. "Funky Monk's only half fire type and it still has the hots for Foxy Roxy." I smiled at her unintended pun and choice of nicknames. She had quite the creative mind.

"What did you name the Lucario I gave you again?"

"Yami," she answered simply. With its sharp hearing, Yami looked up. I waved to it.

"And what does it mean?"

"It's Japanese for dark." She smiled as her Lucario jumped when a random Magikarp Splashed into its lap.

"Why name it such a dark name?" She grinned at the unintended pun.

"Because with you, I was always in the dark." She looked my way, the fading sun reflecting in her eyes. "But now I've seen the light."

As the sun completely set, Dawn and I shared a gentle kiss whose light shone in the blackest dark.


	2. Cheryl x Dawn

Exhausted, trembling, hungry. Those three words described Dawn at that precise moment. She had gone through vigorous battles today and even won a gym badge. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

She trudged on, knowing her few Pokémon were just as tired as she was, barely hanging on to consciousness. She felt as if she was about to faint when an intoxicating aroma filled her nostrils. She followed the scent until she reached the next city, Floaroma Town.

It was still quite dark out, but even through the dim lighting of the luminescent moon and stars, Dawn could see the vibrantly colored flowers: roses of reds and pinks, violets of varying shades of blues and purples, and daisies and daffodils of bright yellows. It was all too beautiful.

She entered the Pokémon Center and healed her Pokémon. The town didn't have a gym, but it did have the Valley Windworks and according to her map, a bit north of it was the Fuego Ironworks and Eterna Forest.

She was indecisive; should she press on or explore around, see to it if anyone needed help? She decided on the latter and did so.

She beat up some baddies at the Valley Windworks, and reentered the Pokémon Center, went to the Poké Mart to buy some healing type items and decided to Surf to Eterna Forest. It sounded peaceful, and she was interested in what kinds of Pokémon it held.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was all Dawn could remember of that day, one year ago, when life hadn't thrown her a curveball. Now she was Pokémon Champion and battling alongside an old acquaintance. Her partner was formidable and just as kind and sweet as ever. She was lucky to ever have met her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was such a spunky looking girl. She was sweet too. I was nervous about entering the forest alone, but when I saw her hurdle into it without fear, I just had to tag along with her. As a bonus, I healed all her Pokémon after battles.

It was strange though. Being with her made me feel alive in so many new ways. I had never felt so strongly and protective over a person before. What was this? It couldn't have been…

But any slight horror came true: I was attracted to this girl.

This crossed so many new boundaries, boundaries meant to keep people in line. Yet I had so blatantly crossed them, without even realizing I had done so!

The first boundary: Dawn was much younger than me; she was 13, I was 23. To have a relationship with her would be illegal, if I wasn't mistaken. Not to mention, even if it weren't illegal, it was still immensely disturbing. We'd get so many strange glances. We wouldn't even have to be exclusive. People would just know.

Second boundary: I was a woman. I never had a moment in my adolescence where I questioned my orientation. Most girls assume they are straight, depending on how their parents raised them. However, I remember that I was never actually attracted to neither men nor women. I had no sex drive apparently. I never thought for a minute I was a lesbian. It was even stranger, because never had I shown any affection nor felt any strong bond with a human, except for maybe a close friend. I went through my whole life living like the woman I never was.

It was rather frightening.

I followed her faithfully through the forest and we made through it unscathed. Dawn proceeded to the next town and I had gone my separate way. I needed to clear my head and think. Maybe it was just one of those moments where you meet someone for the first time and you somehow feel connected and for some odd reason you mistake that feeling for love. Yes, that was the answer. I was only a fool.

Yet I found myself standing outside the Pokémon Center I knew Dawn was staying in, in Eterna City. I didn't want to enter. She knew I was going elsewhere; to turn up here would make her suspect that I was following her. I couldn't have that.

Ironically, Dawn walked straight out of the Pokémon Center and beamed. "Oh, I was just looking for you!" I stood there, shocked.

"I know you are lacking a little in confidence, so I thought perhaps you'd like to stay with me a night?" She looked at me imploringly. "Just one?"

And that was all it took.

I stayed with her that night. We had our own room in the Pokémon Center, thankfully, and we used our temporary privacy gratefully. Dawn returned my strange feelings. She didn't know what was overcoming her.

"You grow up, thinking that because you're a girl, you have to marry a guy." We sat together on the bed, holding hands, discussing our situation. "But then, once you learn that everyone is different, that there are other options and it makes you wonder and then you come into your own identity. And from then on I knew it: I may not be a complete lesbian, but I have no doubt in my mind that I'm attracted to women." She spoke maturely for a young girl. All the more to fall in love with her.

"Do you think this is wrong?" I asked, indicating our intertwined hands.

She shook her head. "Love isn't like that. Life isn't like that. Whatever happens in life is obviously natural and I think we as humans need to learn to accept that." She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "I love you, Cheryl."

We looked into each other's eyes. The moon shining through the window was reflected in her eyes. Mine reflected the lamp we had yet to turn off.

Dawn smiled gently, and our lips engaged in a deeper, longer kiss. A kiss that begged for more. Dawn leaned back, my body following hers, and I reached out to turn the lamp off.

Two girls making love is difficult. We grinded our hips against each other, intertwined our legs, entangled our fingers in our hair, and locked lips. I never felt so much bliss in my life. Being with someone you love and becoming impossibly, intimately closer was wonderful. Dawn and I didn't adulterate each other: our love making was pure.

I knew though, that even though she did return my feelings and I no longer had to feel awkward of my orientation, she was still a little girl and I was an adult. I had to end it, before things got out of hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still felt horrible for leaving without her knowing. I only left a note. Surely Dawn hated me.

But due to fateful circumstances, we met again a year later in Battle Tower. She chose me to be her partner for the multi-battle challenge.

We made a fantastic team. We won every match flawlessly and effortlessly.

The victory was made sweeter when she said she was never mad and glad to be with me again. Truly, I don't deserve such kindness!

We travelled a bit together. Eventually, we went to visit Floaroma Town. It was still as beautiful as ever.

Dawn and I sauntered to the meadow and we sat amongst the flowers. It was early in the morning and the sun had not risen yet.

We released our Pokémon so they could stretch and breathe in the fresh, clean air. Dawn and I clasped hands. I couldn't possibly be any happier.

"I love you, Cheryl."

I smiled at her. "I know. I love you too."

She simpered. "You're so sweet, Cheryl."

I blushed. The break of dawn arrived.

"You are like the light at the end of the tunnel; you'll always be there, no matter how dark the journey was."

I didn't deserve such praise! "Oh Dawn, don't say things like that."

"I'll keep saying things like that, you kind-hearted sweet."

As the sun rose and the Chatot and Starly sang their morning song, Dawn and I kissed each other good morning to the future.


End file.
